


Good Morning Garreg Mach

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [28]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, City unlocked, Door Fairies, F/F, Fates meets Reality, Forced Shipping, M/M, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Schoolwork, Something in Garreg Mach making sense, Teaching, Yeah I'm suprised as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: We come upon a great new day. Nothing bad can possibly happ-Too late. Rhea is here.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley (Referenced), Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, My Unit | Byleth/Rhea (One-sided), Petra Macneary/Mercedes von Martritz
Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463725
Kudos: 7





	Good Morning Garreg Mach

I don't own fire emblem.

* * *

We come upon a new day, with a bunch of fixed doors to boot. Courtesy of someone. Maybe Mercedes. Or perhaps the elusive door fairy, who shows up if you’re good and ask nicely for a new door. Back when I was actually ‘young’, I would spin quite a tale about such a creature. Usually no bigger than a blooming flower, they would come in the night to repair the doors of those who did good deeds and destroy the doors of those who were bad and evil. Or something like that. That was quite a number of years a-

Judging by the look that my wife is currently giving me, it would seem that the story of such a creature is still told to this day. Nice to see something I did having a lasting impact. Let me guess, you actually believed in those stories. Even if it sounded absolutely absurd for something so small to be able to replace something big like a door. I’ll take that as a yes then. You can pay me back later in some regard. Your choice of course.

Back with our story, today was looking to be a great day of sorts. Whether or not it will actually be is a matter of a variety of factors - all of which boil down to attitude in the end. Funny how that works.

“Good morning, Ms Eisner.”

Byleth’s eyes flashed open, taking the time to sit herself up right after. There she found Rhea of all people sitting at the side of her bed. Kind of defeats the purpose of having Claude deliver that message yesterday. Not that any part of this school makes any fucking sense. You would think that eventually we would come upon something that does, but I don’t know. We just haven’t. Maybe this whole thing is an elaborate scheme for a dragon to stay in power. Not surprised if this somehow turned out to be the case.

“Is there anything that I can help you with, Archbishop?” Byleth inquired, getting a sigh in return. Followed by the throwing over of two child leashes. "Uh… what are these for?"

Rhea chuckled, leaning over and giving their pupil a slight pat. Uh… I don't think that's legal to do. Keep your hands to yourself, archbishop. It's all well and good till someone decides to sue you for sexual harassment. Or murder - like what happened with Peri. As it would turn out, murdering maids and butlers all willy-nilly gets you a class action lawsuit from their families. Yeah. Not sure how the heck Xander thought taking her on was a good idea. Which makes it all the more baffling that Felicia sticks around her like a little puppy. Flora hangs around her mistress, serving her and Azura's needs or something. But I digress.

"Just in case a certain kitty and her friend decides to go wild on the town." Rhea explained, getting a look from Byleth. "You and your students may now explore the surrounding city. Once you're done with lessons for the week."

Byleth did a double take. After spending the last two months cooped up, she and her students were going to get some freedom. But there had to be some kind of catch to this. A clause that bound her to some task. Well, if you didn't count having to dress up as maids for a possible protest that’s occurring in someone’s territory. Which I don’t they would really approve of in the slightest. Something must be going on here.

"So the classrooms are now rebuilt then?” the professor inquired, watching her boss look away and chuckle. Uh… that’s not a good sign. Might want to brace yourself. This could go south real fast.

“Nope!” Rhea answered, getting a look from Byleth. Don’t really blame her for feeling that way. After going through all that work the last couple days, this doesn’t seem like quite a reward. More of a punishment to some extent. “You’re students are awaiting teaching.”

With that, the archbishop makes her exit. What an ass. Yet, Byleth stood up out of bed. Still dressed in her pajamas of course.

“No thanks for dealing with those bandits?” Byleth countered and watched Rhea turn back around. “Do you realize just how much trouble that I went through for you?”

A chuckle, with this strange woman making her approach once more.

“Good job. Do you need your face kissed?” the archbishop remarked, making one of those sorts of looks. “I would be happy to give you one if you want.”

A fireball stone came dangerously close to Rhea, just one more warning for her right now. Might not get so lucky next time around. 

“Fine then.” Rhea muttered and shot the living room a glance as she made her exit. Nearly took the door along with her. “Don’t come running to me when things go horribly wrong!"

Yet, Byleth made her way towards her pupils. Wait. This a perfect opportunity to see her choice of pajamas. Look to be plain ones decorated with swords. Boo. That isn’t even se-

No Mozu, not even your farm equipment on- Those are the less intimate versions? What do the intimates look like? No, that doesn’t mean show me. Dummy…

After taking a couple minutes for my wife to parade herself around in her intimate farm equipment pajamas (which still look absolutely and I will not take that back), we return to our story. Thank god.

Currently, we don’t quite find all the Black Eagles here at the moment. Sure, the knucklehead and his boyfriend had been through hell. They needed their rest. Hopefully.

“Uh… sorry about that.” Dorothea remarked, looking away from her girlfriend. Which only seemed to bring her a head pat of all things. Aww…

“You did good.” Byleth explained, Dorothea’s face now cherry red. Looks surprisingly good on her. Maybe if there was more red on her, she be looking absolutely divine? Food for thought more than anything. “Where’s Caspar, Linhardt and Edelgard?”

Her students looking among each other, giving our professor here time to get out some assignments. Thankfully? left behind by Rhea.

“Edelgard is sick.” Hubert barked, letting out a sigh as he worked on his origami something or other, “Probably got it from the rain.”

Byleth nodded, turning her attention to Mercedes.

“Was there anything in particular that Hanneman was teaching you?” the professor continued, finding herself handed a piece of paper. Looking down towards it, it would appear that the crest scholar had listed down all of the dom's aptitudes.

"Thank you." Byleth answered, setting it on the counter for future use. Possibly for a time when she was actually able to create actual lesson plans for all of them. Yeah. Sounds about right. Then it's over to the pile of papers. "Dorothea, could you get this to Edelgard?"

Dorothea nodded, taking the paper off her girlfriend's hand. Then it was just a matter of handing out the rest. Minus the two papers for our knuckleheads. Those would be served personally some other day. Right now, she needed to engage in actually teaching.

"Professor, it says that you want me to learn 'first aid'. Do I need to go to a welfare office in order to accomplish that?" Petra inquired, Byleth falling over. Mercedes and Hubert laughing not helping in this situation.

"No silly." Mercedes cooed, pulling what appeared to be a massive first aid kit from… somewhere. I'm not going to question it. "She just wants you to be able to heal yourself and possibly others."

Petra nodded, focus shifting to her girlfriend. An idea had come to her. One that could involve the dom in some way. But as she looked towards Mercedes, one look pierced right on through that plan.

"Don't even think about it, dear." Mercedes remarked, a chuckle following her statement. "Maybe when you're older."

Petra nodded, gaze just catching a fighting Bernadetta. Which made her freak out even more for some reason. There were no two ways about it. She was going to eventually have to kill someone. Why Ms Eisner really thought her of a-

A quick head shake dispelled those thoughts from within. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. Edelgard was currently sick. Maybe she could… make some soup? She was bound to like that. Right? If not, she could ju-

A paper ball from Hubert got rid of that thought. Ooh. Looks like someone is pissed. Which is a complete step up from his usual attitude of unamused. 

"Hubert, I can only assume that the professor has her reasons for wanting you to take first aid on top of practicing throwing in heavy armor." Ferdinand suggested, getting a groan from his boyfriend. While he understood the feeling, that didn't mean he should lash out. Especially against Bernadetta of all people. Maybe Caspar, if he was here.

“Fine.” Hubert muttered, focusing back on Byleth. “Is this everything?”

Byleth nodded, watching her students get to work. Briefing on the mission could happen some other time. Especially once everyone was all healed up and in one place. Yeah. That sounds like a good plan. Wonder what will go wrong in the process. I’m kidding, of course. Hopefully things work out for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Something longer ahead of the moving two works. One of these days, I'll do modern fates. It definitely won't be a series like this though.
> 
> The only real thing that had to be cut here was Byleth losing door privileges. Again. Mostly just something in the way of continuity. Maybe a future entry.
> 
> Next time, we have our double feature of Dorothea snuggling with Edelgard and Shamir swordfighting Catherine in a parking lot. Then, Bernadetta making some soup. There's no way that some more bad mem-
> 
> I jinxed myself, didn't I? Oh well.


End file.
